


Day 14- Vampires

by Broken_Clover



Series: AU-gust [13]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Transformation, M/M, Vampire Ragna, but that's the charm, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Dating a vampire involved a lot less steamy makeout sessions and more swatting your annoying bat bf off the ceiling with a broom than Kagura had been expecting
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki/Ragna the Bloodedge
Series: AU-gust [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Day 14- Vampires

Kagura had read enough cheapy drugstore romance novels (secretly, of course, nobody needed to know he read that kind of crap) to know how dating a vampire was supposed to work. It was all steamy and sexy and mysterious, and yeah there was an undercurrent of danger, but it was never more important than the hot make-out sessions and passionate sex scenes, of course complete with fangs that were so rough with their lover’s enemies but so gentle as they locked lips...or equally as rough to mark their partner with love bites and mark their human lover as their own.

“Ragna, for fuck’s sake, if you do not get down from there I’m leaving without you.”

Either Ragna was very bad at being a vampire, or Kagura simply had to accept that romance novels were just _maybe_ a little unrealistic (though he was preeeeetty sure it was the former). It didn’t exactly matter right then and there, considering he was more concerned with the fact that he was wearing a suit and was halfway out the door while his boyfriend fluttered around the ceiling light like a dumbass.

“Fucking hell, man…” Kagura pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his composure. It failed. He grabbed the nearby broom and began swatting at the ceiling. “Get! Down! Here! You big! Flying! Idiot!”

After a few hard swings, he at least managed to hit him once or twice, but as soon as he realized he was no longer untouchable Ragna flitted off to the next room. Kagura very nearly ran after him, until he took a moment to evaluate his circumstances.

He immediately gave up. He didn’t want to argue anymore, and he definitely had no interest in trying to run around in a tuxedo. “Fiiiine, I’ll stay in and we can order takeout. Happy?”

A burst of arcane light illuminated the doorframe, followed by a few unpleasant-sounding snaps. After that came a very pleased-looking (and very naked) young man.

“Knew you’d give up.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Kagura threw the broom at him, unable to resist a little smirk of his own. “Go put pants on, you weirdo, I’ll put in an order for Chinese.”

Of course there were scuffles in a relationship, there always were, but whenever things started getting at all heated, off he went. It had been startling at first, but Kagura quickly found it as an (admittedly kind of endearing) annoyance. It certainly made for a good way to change the subject, since it almost always meant he would have to get busy trying to grab Ragna while he wasn’t much larger than a house rat.

“I just think it’d be nice if we could get out more. I promise we can steer clear of your weird brother-”

“Hell no, you don’t know him! Guy’s got a nose like a bloodhound! If I’m even in a hundred yards of him he’ll track me down! I don’t need that shit.”

“I get it, I get it. But his detail is almost always in Kagutsuchi, so there’s a preeeeetty good chance that if we try out this really good place over in Kazamotsu’s lakeside district that we won’t even come even remotely close.”

“Why can’t we just order in? I’m sure they deliver-”

“All the way up here?? Even if they did, it would already be cold by then! I don’t mind staying in sometimes, but you’re turning into a hermit! I just think it would be nice if we could go out-”

And with a near-silent _fwsh_ , Ragna was off again, climbing into the ceiling rafters.

“Goddamn-” Kagura reached for one of the heavy-duty nets that he’d since invested in and had to keep in every room just for this shit in specific. “Get down here you goddamn flying rodent! You can’t do this every time!”

An almost-mocking squeak came from above. Ragna was lucky he was adorable in both forms, otherwise he would have hit the end of his rope a long time ago.

But Kagura wasn’t stupid. He learned quick. And thanks to his work alongside Tenjo, his reflexes were just as fast. So it wasn’t long before just transforming and flying off was telegraphed enough that he knew how to respond.

“I’m used to getting chewed out, Ragna, you don’t need to do anything.”

“You’re just gonna let them treat you like shit?!”

“It’s not like that, it’s just politics.”

He’d caught the start of his aura glowing as the start of his transformation. Immediately, Kagura wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close as his body reshaped itself and shrunk. “Oh, no you don’t!”

“K-Kagura, be careful- this is delicate- !”

He didn’t really recognize what he’d meant by that until the glow dissipated. Ragna wasn’t as small as he usually was, but he was still far smaller than normal-sized, barely a meter tall. His clothing still hung off him loosely, loose enough to reveal the brown fluff sprouting on his skin. His wings were half-formed and sprouted out of his sides, trailing up into the ruff of fur around his neck. The leaf-shaped ears completed the very bizarre image.

And it was _adorable._

“Aww, you look like a stuffed animal!” Kagura gave him a pet on the head, just like the times when Ragna would rest on his chest and let himself be fed fruit. “I know Noel loooves plushies, maybe I should give you as a present!”

“Don’t you dare- !” Ragna snapped, only noticing in hindsight his new squeaky voice.

“Aren’t you just the cutest little ball of fluff? And just when I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable!”

“I mean it, Kagura!” Any attempts to appear intimidating only served to make him look cuter. “S-stop petting me, dammit! I’ll bite you!”

“Sure you will.” Kagura topped it off with a little scritch behind the ear that he knew Ragna just loved. “Surprised you haven’t changed back yet.”

Ragna groaned. “It has a cooldown. And since you interrupted me halfway, I’ve got to reset it. So thanks to you, Kagura, I’ll be stuck shifting back for the next couple of hours.”

“Aww, c’mon, I’m sure some watermelon will take the edge off.” the man scooped him up like a child and held him to his chest. “Let’s go dig around in the fridge.”

After a moment of being startled by the sudden movement, Ragna climbed up his shirt with his claw-thumbs and settled on his shoulder.

“You okay up there, little guy?” Asked Kagura, putting a hand up just in case Ragna needed something to stay balanced.

“Shut up.”

“You know you love me.”

“I do. Now shut up.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”


End file.
